


Art for Empty Nest

by Souhashi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhashi/pseuds/Souhashi
Summary: I had the honor of illustrating livenudebigfoot's incredible story and I want to thank her for giving me the chance to stretch my rusty art muscles with the evocative scenes she creates. It's been a wonderful ride, and I'm grateful for the POI Big Bang mods for organizing this for another year.
Relationships: Harold Finch/Lionel Fusco
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Person of Interest Big Bang 2020





	Art for Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Empty Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731143) by [livenudebigfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livenudebigfoot/pseuds/livenudebigfoot). 



> I had the honor of illustrating livenudebigfoot's incredible story and I want to thank her for giving me the chance to stretch my rusty art muscles with the evocative scenes she creates. It's been a wonderful ride, and I'm grateful for the POI Big Bang mods for organizing this for another year.


End file.
